Make Me Happy
by Hannah Holt
Summary: COMPLETED! Hermione Granger-Weasley and husband, Ron face tough times. It's not just fun and games anymore: complications concur and friendships are destroyed. Some HG fluff, also. The sequel to 'Beautiful' is finally here! R&R!
1. Make Me Happy

[Author's Note~~~ Wow! Okay, so I'm back. Whew. This story is untitled right about now… and I'm not exactly sure where it's headed… so suggestions would be greatly appreciated. If you haven't figured this out by now, this is the sequel to my fic 'Beautiful' and it's mainly H/G. …

Ah, and yes… If I did own the Harry Potter characters, which I don't, (poo L ) I would be rich… just like JK Rowling. But I don't… so I'm not. Ah, yes… for flames: I don't really want to read them, so please don't bother being negative! Thanks!]

_'I never thought that I  
Could ever find someone  
Just having you around  
Is so much fun  
You're right here by my side  
Just like I knew you would  
And it feels so good  
Baby 'cause you make me happy  
  
Baby you make me happy  
The way you make me smile  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
Happy (yeah)  
Baby you make me happy  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
  
Oh, daddy used to tell me  
All I had to do  
Was think for myself  
And tell the truth  
You know how much I love you  
How much you mean to me  
We were meant to be, oh  
Baby 'cause you make me happy, yeah'_

_-'Make Me Happy' by Christina Aguilera_

Chapter 1

"Santa's here!" James yelled out as he came bounding down the hallway to his parents' bedroom.

Ginny awoke groggily, looking around through half-open eyes. She spotted her three-year-old son peeking his head into the room she and Harry shared.

"How may we help you, James?" Ginny said, grinning at him as the little-Harry-identical approached their bed. He had jet black messy hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, just like his father.

"Santa come!" James exclaimed before jumping on the bed, awaking a very tired Harry.

"Really?" Ginny asked curiously, still smiling.

"Really!" James replied and began tugging at his mother's hand to get her out of bed.

"You ready to go open your presents?" Ginny asked James as she allowed herself to be dragged out of bed.

"Yes! Yes!" He squealed and pulled his mother down the hall towards the living room.

Ginny wished Harry was there, but she would let him sleep.

"I want… that first!" James hopped on a package and began ripping at it.

"Not so fast, tiger," A familiar voice came up behind the little eager boy and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him to meet his father's beaming face.

"Daddy!" James hugged his father around the neck quickly.

"Good morning, James," Harry began spinning James around the living room causing James to squeal and laugh with delight.

Ginny always grew a little nervous as she watched this. "Harry, be careful," She stated, holding out her hands to grab James away from his playful father.

"Oh, Ginny, calm down. I've got him," He shot his wife a smile before setting James back down near the Christmas tree. James ran quickly back to the large present he had been ripping at before.

James tore open the box easily and pulled out a very nice, small-model Firebolt 2006. At the sight of this, Ginny rolled her eyes and playfully hit her husband. It didn't surprise her though, after all, Harry was the best seeker Hogwarts' had ever seen since his father, and now he played professionally for the Wimbourne Wasps.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look what Santa got me!" He quickly mounted it and attempted to fly it.

"Look, James, let me show you." Harry picked up his son and the new broom. "Accio broom!" Harry's identical Firebolt 2006 regular-model came flying toward him and they exited the house shortly afterwards.

            Ginny changed quickly into nice boot-leg jeans and a beautiful lavender-colored turtleneck. She tied her curly red hair behind her head with a small white scrunchi, letting ringlets frame her face. She applied her make-up slowly, making sure every last pigment of eye shadow, blush, and mascara were in their correct place. She was carefully blotting her dark red lips when two familiar hands grabbed her by the hips. Ginny jumped.

            "Harry! Don't scare me like that!" Ginny put the tissue down on the bathroom counter and turned around to look up at her tall, handsome husband.

            "Sorry, Gin… I thought you liked surprises." Harry grinned at her.

            "I do…" Ginny smiled as Harry's face moved towards hers.

            "Wait," Ginny pulled back before Harry's lips took over her own. "Where's James?"

            "In his room, napping." Harry raised his eyebrows in a mischievous fashion and continued grinning.

            "I should have known playing Quidditch with his wonderfully talented, adored father would tire him out. We should have thought of that earlier." Ginny's eyes glared into Harry's with amusement.

            "Yeah, we definitely should have come up with that earlier," Harry mumbled before his lips brushed Ginny's gently, and took hers under his control easily.

            Before things could go any further, Ginny felt a familiar sound of fluttering wings outside the closed bathroom door. Ginny pulled away from what looked to be a very disappointed Harry and opened the door quickly. The fluttering wings happened to belong to a very large barn owl named Hermes, Molly and Arthur's owl.

            "'Ello, Hermes!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically, quickly snatching the letter away from the overweight owl.

            Hermes turned and flew back the way she had come. Harry began to toss the letter aside as his attention focused on Ginny again. Ginny laughed at Harry's unconcerned attitude towards the letter and quickly grabbed it from the counter.

            "Dearest Ginny and Harry,

            Everyone's coming for the New Years week since Arthur and I were gone all of Christmas… I hope you two don't mind planning to join us! It should be quite fun. Plan to arrive tonight and return home in exactly one week. It should be quiet entertaining!

            Love always,

            Molly and Arthur"

            "Looks like we'll be going back to the Burrow tonight," Harry smiled down at Ginny as he took the letter away from her and set it back down on the large, marble-coated bathroom counter.

            "Sounds fun, can't wait to see the girls again. I can't believe Hermione's finally pregnant after all these years…" Ginny started. Harry picked his wife up by the waist and placed her on the counter before leaning in for another deep kiss.

            "Mommy!" Ginny heard James' familiar just-waking-up squeal and rolled herself out of bed, searching frantically for the clothes she'd carelessly discarded before.

            "Coming James! Hold on!" Ginny practically screamed as she hurriedly forced herself into her jeans and turtle neck for the second time that day. Once Ginny reached her son's door, she opened it quickly and gasped at the sight of his room. It was a wreck. Shelves had fallen, toys were all over the floor, all of his drawers containing everything from clothes to a thermometer were pulled from their secure position in the dress and some lay scattered randomly on the floor. "James…" Ginny was still shocked as James stood in front of her smiling, trying to get her to notice something.

            "Honey, what's going on?" Harry said brightly as he came up behind Ginny, putting his hands on her shoulders and look over her head. "Oh, look at that. He's lost his first tooth!" Harry maneuvered himself round Ginny and picked up James gleefully. "Good job, son."

            Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she stared at her husband. "How could you encourage this! Look at his room!" Ginny screamed.

            "Honey, I believe you've forgotten; we have _magic to clean up for us." Harry emphasized magic as he put his son back down on the ground and pulled out his wand. "Cleanuous Roomano!" Harry said happily as everything flew back into place, every shelf nailed itself back to the wall, every sweater and pair of pants flew back into their spot. "That wasn't too hard, babe. Oh, look. He must have been practicing flying! I can see it now… the best seeker Hogwarts' has ever seen!" Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead, and took James by the hand and began down the hallway. "Accio Broom!" Harry yelled as his firebolt came at him from its' usual resting spot by the back door._

            "Stop right there Harry James Potter and James Ronald Potter!" Ginny commanded. Harry paused and turned himself around slowly. "You seem to have forgotten. We are going to my parents' house tonight! Now get packed and let's go!"

            Harry rolled his eyes, shrugged at James and tried to smile at his red-faced wife.

"Harry! How could you encourage flying in the house?" Ginny asked. She was still a little miffed at him for being so proud of James for completely destroying his room. She folded her favorite three-quarter length white shirt with snowflakes and placed into the filled-to-the-brim suitcase carefully. She attempted to zip up the suitcase before she got mad at it and Harry came over, zipping it with ease.

            "Oh, shut up." She spat at him as she gathered her make-up into her bag.

            "Ginny, I'm sorry…" Harry's voice trailed off as he came up behind her again, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. She shrugged him off quickly.

            "I'll go get James. You get these suitcases to the fire." Ginny looked at Harry sternly before exiting the room.

            After everything, and everyone, was gathered at the fireplace, Ginny stepped in first with James in her arms and two suitcases by her feet. With her free hand she released the floo powder and yelled "Molly & Arthur's!" 

            Ginny disappeared with a flash of green and Harry quickly gathered the remaining three suitcases into the fire place and let out a deep sigh. He gathered all the silence he could, because he knew he wouldn't be getting much with all thirty plus Weasley's in one house, before yelling "Molly & Arthur's!" for himself.

[Authors' Note --- Yay! Okay, so what does the song have to do with anything… you ask. Nothing much, just wanted an intro chapter to show how happy Harry and Ginny are together :-D. Please read and review! I hope this satisfies you as much as Beautiful seemed to! Chapter two isn't picked out yet… so no song prediction. Sorry L PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! –Hannah Holt]


	2. We're A Miracle

[Author's Note – Wow, it's taken me a long time to get this chapter up. Sorry about that. I guess since my love life in real life is screwed up to high heavens right about now I haven't been in the mood to write this stuff… but here goes nothing. Thanks for the reviews so far!]

_'Here we are, safe at last   
We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed   
All our friends would ask us why with all that stood between us   
Why did we even try no one knew, imagined we could make it   
But it only made us glad, we both believed...   
  
You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be   
And nothing can change it   
Mountains move   
And oceans part   
When they are standing in our way   
You and me, we're a miracle;   
Angels stand watching over   
And heaven shines upon us, everyday   
  
All my life, I felt incomplete   
But you turned my soul, with your love so sweetly   
You hear my thoughts, you read my mind   
You're the part of me, I thought I'd never find   
No one I know can make me feel like you do   
Hold me and I feel like I can fly...'_

_"We're A Miracle" by Christina Aguilera_

Ch. 2

          "Harry!" Harry felt two arms pull him into a large bear hug and when he finally had the chance to pull away, he looked up to see his tall, red-headed best friend grinning at him broadly.

          "Harry! Ginny!" Hermione's voice squealed as she came waddling into the living room.

          "Hermione!" Ginny rushed over to her favorite sister-in-law and embraced her.

          "How is everyone?" Ginny asked anxiously as everyone was seated after receiving and giving big bear hugs to and from everyone. Ginny glanced around the room at the thirty plus Weasleys'. There was Percy and Penelope and their four children, Elizabeth, Emily, P.J., and Penny; Charlie and Amelia with Oliver and Rachel; Bill and Fleur with Zenith, Alura, Catrina, Cilia, and the latest triplets Aurora, Ben, and Cal; George and Katie with Christopher, Jonathan, and Matthew; Harry, Ginny, and James; Hermione and Ron; Fred and Angelina with their three children, Marinda, Fred, and Katherine; not to mention Molly and Arthur were also accompanying the other thirty four Weasleys'.

          "Mommy!" Marina whined at Angelina, running from the kitchen, into the living room where all the adults were seated. Angelina smiled at Fred as Marinda came leaping into her lap, hugging her neck tightly. "They won't let me play!" Marina exclaimed, as tears ran down her face.

          "What are you talking about, sweetie?" Angelina sighed, wiping the tears from the child's face.

          "The boys… They say Quidditch is a boy's sport; That it's not for girls."

          "Oh, please, honey. Go show those boys who's boss!" Angelina smiled at her daughter with encouragement as seven year old Marinda climbed off of her mothers lap and ran outside again.

          "Gosh, they're all growing up so fast…" Charlie said as he watched Marinda run back outside to rejoin the boys.

          "I know it. Seems just yesterday everyone waited anxiously for Ginny to give birth to little James and now he's three years old." Molly sighed and smiled lovingly at her only daughter who was busy playing with the little Harry look-a-like. Harry scooted closer to his wife on the floor and put his arm securely around her waist and joined in playing with little James.

          "Before you know it they'll all be graduating Hogwarts'," Arthur stated somewhat solemnly but still managed to maintain that content glint in his eye.

          That's when Ginny noticed a small tear trickling down Molly's cheek.

          "Speaking of Hogwarts… How are Mr. And Mrs. Prefect's children doing?" Harry said in a jokingly mocking tone.

          Penelope and Percy grinned widely at the mention of their old titles and nicknames.

          "P.J. is doing just fine. His first year at Hogwarts is just going just great," Penelope smiled jubilantly at the thought of her oldest son and oldest of the latest Weasley generation.

          "Top grades. The very tip top." Percy interrupted proudly.

          Everyone smiled at Percy on the outside, but on the interior everyone was rolling their eyes. Percy, after all, had been quite a bossy Head Boy and every child that had ever been "under his ruling" at one point in their life couldn't completely forget it.

          "Everyone ready for lunch?" Molly asked glancing down at her muggle wrist watch and standing up. Everyone nodded. Ginny picked up James and headed for one of the bathrooms to wash his hands.

          "Mommy, No wash hands!" James giggled as Ginny turned the faucet on releasing a stream of warm water. Ginny gently nudged James' hands under the faucet and he began giggling at the sensation of the mixture of soap and water resulting in bubbles on his skin.

          A few minutes later, Ginny was drying his hands with a fluffy beige towel.

          "All done!" Ginny said quickly and set the little boy down on the floor. 

She suddenly felt dizzy. Ginny grabbed at the sink to help support her limp body as she felt the familiar way of nausea wash over her body.

James looked up in horror at his mother who was now doubling over the sink, throwing up everything she'd had for breakfast.

"Daddy!" James went running into the kitchen as quickly as possible. Harry was seated at the huge kitchen table and opened his arms to his son that looked extremely upset.

"What is it James?" Harry looked at his son worriedly. As James approached him, he grabbed one of his father's large hands and tried his hardest to pull him toward the bathroom in which Ginny was being sick in.

"Mommy!" James exclaimed still attempting to pull Harry out of his seat, but failing miserably. Harry immediately picked James up and rushed toward the bathroom where Ginny had taken James just a few moments before with Ron, Hermione, and other family members at his heels.

"Honey?" He called as he turned the corner and stepped into the white tile, light yellow wallpapered bathroom just in time to catch Ginny as she crumpled to the bathroom floor.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE~~ I love you people! Please review! Seriously, sorry it took so long. I've really got the plot figured out! WHEW HEW! Sooner you review, sooner next chappie goes up! 3, Hannah]


	3. By Your Side

Make Me Happy

Chapter 3: By Your Side

Disclaimer: I guess I could say I owned the Harry Potter characters and get the pants sued off of me, but I guess I'm just smarter than that… so therefore I do **NOT** in anyway own any of these characters (except the children).

A/N: I hope this chapter is as satisfying as the first two! I bet we're about to find out (",) (That's a smiley face by the way)

'So if you call my name  
You know my heart you claim  
I'll be right here  
By your side  
Through thickness and through thin  
You know my love you win  
I'll be right here  
By your side'

-_By Your Side by Christina Aguilera_

          "Mr. Potter?"

 Harry turned around abruptly to the sound of the female medi-witch assigned to Ginny.

          "Yes," Harry said eagerly, walking toward the medi-witch quickly, hoping for any news… any at all. "Is Ginny okay?" His face displayed his emotion. Harry wasn't normally the one to cry, but tear trails stained his pink, flustered cheeks.

          "She wants to see you," The medi-witch simply commanded before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

          Harry practically ran to Ginny's room and rushed toward her white bed where she lay, plugged up to tons of machines and devices. Harry grimaced at the sight of the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen look so wounded…so hurt.

          "Ginny…" Harry said as he sat down on the side of her bed, softly pushing her red, curly hair out of her face and tucking it safely behind her ears.

          "Harry," Ginny said quietly, yet audibly.

          "How are you feeling?" Harry said, still stroking Ginny's hair, looking deeply into her brown eyes.

          "Tired…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she blinked slowly, a tear trickled down her rosy cheek.

          "What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. He squeezed the hand he was holding reassuringly.

          "Excuse me, Mr. Potter," The female medi-witch entered as she knocked on the door quietly.

          Harry dragged his eyes away from Ginny to look at the petite brunette woman.

          "Yes?" Harry tried to sound polite, but he realized when Ginny cried, he cried and now he was choking back tears.

          "We have the test results we needed and we now have the diagnosis for Mrs. Potter." The woman walked briskly toward the bed with a clipboard.

          There was a short pause of a few seconds, but to Harry it seemed like forever.

          "Mr. And Mrs. Potter…" The medi-witch looked down at the clipboard one last time before continuing. "You're pregnant."

          Harry's mouth dropped as Harry felt another tear release from his eye.

          "Preg… Pre… Pregna… Pregnant?" Harry asked in a confused way.

          Harry looked down at his wife and gave her a warm smile.

          "Yes, Virginia is pregnant." The medi-witch repeated. There was a long pause before the doctor continued. "But…"

          At this, Harry jumped. "But what??"

          "This pregnancy is going to be nothing like the last. As you can tell, this child has and will cause many more problems than your first did. Unusual, though… the first child is usually the toughest." The doctor gave the couple a small shrug. She walked toward them, taking Ginny's IV out and detaching Ginny from all of the machinery she had previously been hooked to.

          "So, why exactly did Ginny pass out?" Harry questioned curiously.

          "Well, yesterday's cause was just dehydration. So we're giving you a couple of special potions to take before you leave…"

          "When will she be able to leave?" Harry interrupted.

          "Once I leave, I'll go get the potions and you two may leave whenever you feel well enough to, Virginia." The medi-witch smiled encouragingly and walked out of the room.

          Harry turned back to Ginny, a huge smile could be seen covering half of his un-shaven face.

          "Another baby, huh?" Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny on the forehead as Ginny beamed up at him.

          "I knew something was up," Ginny started, still grinning. "I would have known for sure in a week anyway."

          "I can't believe it… the parent of two… the two most beautiful children in the world," Harry said dreamily. His emerald eyes began to fill with water again as he began to daydream.

          Ginny could only smile up at her husband. There was silence for a couple of minutes until the medi-witch entered one last time carrying two small potion bottles, one blue and one green.

          "Instructions for these are take the blue one before you leave and the green one will be taken in one week. You will, of course, need to schedule your first appointment with your obstetrician as soon as possible and if there are any more problems, you can feel free to contact the hospital. Have a great day!" As the medi-witch left, Harry helped Ginny out of bed slowly.

          Harry looked at the two bottles in his hand and handed Ginny the blue one. Ginny undid the cap and as she swallowed the medicine her face turned into one of disgust.

          "Oh gross!" Ginny exclaimed, but started laughing ecstatically.

          "How do you feel?" Harry asked again as she sat on the edge of the bed in her thin hospital gown.

          "All of a sudden… tons better." Ginny said eagerly and stood up.

          "Woo, not too fast now, Gin." Harry tried to make her sit down again, but Ginny was always very stubborn in doing exactly as she wanted, Harry had found that out many times.

          "Hand me my clothes, Harry, would you?" Harry picked Ginny's blue jeans and sweater up from the chair and handed them to her. Ginny got dressed as she usually did, without any problems. As Ginny put on her shoes she looked up at Harry again. "Where's my family?"

          "Oh…" Harry blushed. "I asked them all to leave because I was being the protective husband and I wanted to be the one in there when you awoke."

          "That's so sweet!" Ginny jumped up and embraced Harry quickly.

          "Ready to go see them now?" Harry asked taking his wife by the hand.

          "I think so," Ginny checked the room one last time before approving that everything was in place. "Got the green potion?"

          "Yep, it's right here," Harry said, opening his other hand to reveal the small green bottle.

          "Good, wait… do you think it's safe to apparate?" Ginny asked looking at her husband in a confused way.

          "Let's not risk it. They have floo powder in the waiting room." Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into the waiting room until they reached the fireplace on the far wall.

          "You first," Harry said, helping Ginny into the large fireplace and holding out a jar full of floo powder. He kissed her on the lips gently.

          "I love you," Ginny said quickly before yelling 'Molly and Arthur's!' and disappearing in a green flame.

          Harry stepped into the fireplace as soon as Ginny's flame had disappeared and exclaimed 'Molly and Arthur's!' for the second time in two days.

A/N: Wow, okay so another short chapter! Well be happy you're getting any chapters at all!!! Considering only about four people are reviewing! (I LOVE YOU FOUR PEOPLE!) Next chapter I will review the reviews hehe. Hope you like it so far! Have a great day… oh, and there might possibly be two chapters up today because we're having a snow day!! I plan on finishing Between the Two, possibly About Last Night… just depends! Hugs and kisses ~Hannah~


	4. Impossible

Make Me Happy

Disclaimer: Obviously, the character's don't belong to me, so suck it up and enjoy the story **anyway**.

Chapter 4: Impossible

_It's impossible  
It's impossible to love you  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need  
If you're always hiding from me_

_"Impossible" by Christina Aguilera_

          There was an explosion of green smoke from the fireplace and Molly Weasley heard the familiar pop from the kitchen. She rushed madly into the living room, hoping to see exactly who was standing there.

          "Virginia! We've been so worried!" Molly grabbed her daughter up quickly, enveloping her in a bear hug that likely killed Ginny.

          "Calm down, Mom. Everything's fine…" Ginny could barely breathe and hoped her mother wasn't hurting the baby. She managed to escape her mothers' death grip and look around the very unusually vacant room.

          "Mum, where is everyone?" Ginny asked curiously.

          "Everyone's outside watching and playing Quidditch. Waiting for the family picnic to begin," Molly laughed as the same pop reoccurred and the man with unruly black hair and lopsided glasses appeared.

          "Harry!" Molly hugged her son-in-law in the same manner she had Ginny and hurriedly took the luggage from his hands.

          "Hello, Mum," Harry started. He sent Ginny a charming smile and grabbed her hand, following his mother-in-law into the kitchen.

          "You kids go on outside now, join the rest of the family. I'm sure they'll be just as happy to see you alive, Virginia." Molly put the luggage down by the door and began to finish preparing the meal.

          Harry led Ginny outside onto the huge wooden patio where there were there were thirteen Weasleys' sitting, their back facing where Ginny and Harry had just entered.

          "Go, Fred, Go!" Angelina yelled as Fred smacked a bludger hard toward his brother.

          "George, Watch out!" Katie freaked out as a the large, heavy ball hurdled towards her husband.

          Harry let out a laugh and Percy turned around to see who it was.

          "Harry! Virginia!" Percy said excitedly, hurriedly leaving his seat to embrace his only sister and brother-in-law.

          After that, Harry and Ginny's names were echoed throughout the whole backyard as everyone grounded from the game and hugged Ginny and Harry tightly one at a time.

          "It's great to see you back, Gin," Everyone remarked.

          The welcome home was interrupted as Molly Weasley made her way towards the crowd and ordered Bill and Charlie to set out the picnic blankets.

          "Here's the food!" Molly magiced the baskets full of food onto everyone families' blanket.

          Percy and  Penelope with their four children Elizabeth, Emily, P.J., and Penny sat on their own large blanket; Charlie and Amelia with Oliver and Rachel sat with Fred and Angelina, and their kids, Fred, Marinda, Katherine; Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and James sat together; Of course Bill and Fleur had to have their seven children with them: Alura, Aurora, Zenith, Catrina, Cilia, Ben, and Cal; George and Katie were with their three Christopher, Jonathan, Matthew and Molly and Arthur.

          "Well, Ginny, what was wrong?" Fred asked curiously after everyone stuffed their mouth full of the hot steaming food in the basket before them.

          Ginny looked at Harry quickly for approval. He nodded, smiling.

          "I'm pregnant," Ginny said loud and clear, exuberant. 

          "What?" Everyone exclaimed in unity.

          Ginny and Harry nodded to reassure everyone and everyone immediately stood and gave Ginny hugs and Harry handshakes.

          Little James tugged on his father's pants eagerly.

          "Yes, James?" Harry said scooping the young boy up into his strong arms.

          "Does this mean I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" James' eyes got bigger as his excitement grew.

          Harry flashed his son a large smile. "Yes, it does. Aren't you excited?"

          James nodded furiously and smiled back at his father.

          After the excitement of the news had died down, everyone was having quiet conversation while munching on the last little bits of food.

          "Yes, I hope it's a girl," Ginny said quietly as she discussed the new baby with Angelina and Katie.

          Harry wasn't paying much attention as he watched Ron try to stroke Hermione's hair back. Hermione flinched trying to get away from Ron's hand. Harry found this behavior odd, he continued watching.

          "Hermione," Ron was going to say something but Hermione turned away quickly, and pretended to watch all the children playing tag at the other end of the yard.

          "Hermione, you're going to have to say something to me eventually," Ron started but Hermione cut him short.

          Harry nudged Ginny quickly, trying to get her to witness the scene between their two best friends, but Ginny was too deeply engrossed in her conversation with Katie and Angelina, she just shrugged her husband's hand off.

          "Ron, leave it alone." Hermione knocked the hand he had outstretched to play with her hair with and walked into the house at a quick pace.

          Ron looked around for a minute before following her into the house.

          To Harry's luck, no one noticed as he, too, followed close behind them.


	5. Walk Away

Make Me Happy

Chapter 5: Walk Away

Author's Note: Well, yes, another chapter of my story! No one reviewed this last chapter and I'm not sure why… I guess my writing is just getting worse and worse, huh? Well I'm sorry to be disappointing everyone! I'd really appreciate it if people did let me know what they think… but oh, well, maybe that's too much to ask for. Here's a pretty good chapter (in my opinion) for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!

_And it hurts my soul  
Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cause I, I keep going right back   
To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

'Walk Away' by Christina Aguilera

Chapter 5

Harry slipped into the kitchen and went quietly up the stairs towards Hermione and Ron's bedroom. The light was on and the door was shut.

          "No, Ron!" Hermione screamed, she sounded almost as if she was crying.

          "Hermione, tell me the truth!" Ron replied back, trying to keep his voice under control and at a normal level.

          "There is no truth! I told you N-O!" Hermione was crying now if she hadn't been before.

          "There has got to be a REASON you stay at that office of yours twenty four seven! I just need to know what it is!" Ron was screaming now.

          "Excuse me?"

          "You heard me." Ron was furious, Harry could tell.

          "What exactly are you accusing ME… your WIFE… Hermione WEASLEY… of?" Hermione was yelling in response to her husband's angry remarks.

          "I don't know. What AM I accusing you of?" Ron shot back. Harry could just imagine the face Ron wore right now. One of jealousy, angst, revenge, anger.

          "Why don't you tell me, because if I'm correct… well let's just say, you don't want me to be correct!"

          "Just tell me-,"

          "Tell you what, dammit!" Hermione was shouting again.

          "Is there…" Ron paused, Hermione interrupted again.

          "Is there WHAT, Ron?" Harry knew the pissed off Hermione when he heard it. He had it heard it too much back when they were in school and he knew exactly when to run away from any situation with her sounding like _that_.

          "Another…" Ron tried to continue, yet again he was not able to complete his sentence.

          "Another what, Ron?" Hermione's face was red now and tears of frustration were rolling down her cheeks steadily. Her entire face was as red as Ron's hair.

          "Another MAN, Hermione. Is there another man!?" Ron finally shouted at her at the top of his lungs.

          "What in the hell, Ron?" Harry could now since her tears in her shaky voice as she responded to her husband's accusations in a shocked manner.

          "I don't know…"

          "Where in the hell do you think you can accuse me of having an affair, Ronald Arthur Weasley?" Hermione was now not only pissed, but shocked, mortified, AND absolutely enraged.

          "God dammit, Hermione," Ron was even angrier now.

          There was a heavy thud, something or someone landing on the bed. Heavy breathing could be heard and Harry became even more worried.

          "Hermione?" There was a long pause. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you okay?" His tone was now genuinely filled with worry.

          "Just leave me alone," Hermione could barely breathe and she was crying even harder.

          Before Harry could catch any more, a loving hand brushed his shoulder and he turned around to see his smiling, petite wife with a mischievous look on her face.

          "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She began planting soft kisses on his neck and Harry felt his knees tremble. He gulped quickly, trying to push the thought of Ron's accusations of his own wife and tried to concentrate on the gorgeous woman standing in front of him.

          "Nothing…" Harry replied shortly as she wrapped his arms around his neck and placed her lips upon his.

          They eventually made it back to their own room, where neither heard when Ron left his own room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a hysterical Hermione lying on their bed.


	6. Don't Make Me Love You

Make Me Happy

Chapter 6: Don't Make Me Love You

Author's Note: Reviews… please?

Chapter 6

_Don't make me love you till I'm ready  
Don't make me give you more than my kisses  
I need you to go slow and steady  
Don't make me love you till I'm ready_

**_'Don't Make Me Love You' by Christina Aguilera_**

          "Good morning, sunshine," Harry said softly as he kissed his wife awake.

          "Mmm… that's a good way to wake up," Ginny smiled at Harry and closed her eyes dreamily. Harry smiled back at her before kissing her again. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

          "Because I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Harry continued smiling as Ginny couldn't resist blushing from one of his many corny comments.

          "Stop it, Harry!" She pushed him off of her playfully, still blushing.

          "After all these years, I can still make you blush like that. Man, I'm good," Harry gave her a quick peck on the check before getting out of bed and putting a pair of jeans and a button down yellow cotton polo on. Ginny remained in bed, watching her husband get dressed, smile still spread from ear to ear.

          "Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked him curiously, still not rising from her comfortable position on the bed.

          "To breakfast, of course!" Harry put on a pair of socks, kissed her one last time and headed downstairs to the kitchen where another familiar red head was already seated at the large table, eating cereal and reading the Daily Prophet.

          "Hey, Ron," Harry said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet himself and seating across from his best friend. Ron jumped. He hadn't heard Harry enter.

          "Hey, Harry," Ron folded the paper and put it back down.

          "How is everything?" Since last night, Harry had not given one more thought to the fight he had witnessed between Ron and Hermione and it wasn't until now that he was itching to ask questions… he had completely forgotten. Ron did look a little disheveled: hair tousled, still in his pajamas, not exactly making his mouth every time he took a bite. Harry wanted to know _everything_.

          "Okay," Ron shrugged and continued eating. He finished immediately after and took his bowl to the sink, when Ginny entered. She wasn't wearing clothes, but Harry's blue striped, silk bathrobe with fuzzy white glitter slippers. Her curly hair was pulled into a messy pony tail on the top of her head. Harry was a little upset that she had interrupted the conversation he was just about to have with Ron, but he had plenty of time to talk to him later.

          "Hey, big brother," Ginny said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek just before she reached for a pan in the cabinet above where Ron was standing.

          "Gin, I wish you wouldn't walk around the house like that. Us guys don't want to see that," Ron said giving a shudder at the images he was getting in his mind of his sister and her husband, a look of disgust etched across his face.

          "Speak for yourself," Harry laughed.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Mr. Ronald Weasley," Ginny mockingly replied.

"Just thought I'd give my insight," Ron paused as Ginny rolled her eyes behind his back. She started to cook eggs at the stove next to him. "Anyway, bye you two. I'm off to work."

He started to walk off.

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "When will you be back?"

"Not until late tonight. Why?" Ron looked at his best friend curiously.

"Because we need to talk," Harry gave a serious look towards Ron before continuing. "Why are you going to work anyway? This is _vacation_. You know… away from work."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron walked off muttering, "Why doesn't someone tell Hermione that?"

"What's up his butt today?" Ginny asked. She looked up from her cooking and stared at her husband.

"Not sure," Harry didn't want to talk to Ginny about it just yet until he was sure of what was going on.

          "Oh," Ginny gave him her sad puppy dog/confused face that Harry couldn't help but smile at. "Want any eggs?" She turned back around to the food she was making.

          "Sure," Harry stood from the table and advanced on his wife slowly. She didn't know he was behind her until she turned around to ask him and question and jumped when she saw he was already right there.

          "Oh!" She exclaimed, giggling.

          Harry smiled down at her and put his hands on her waist. "You look better in my bathrobe than I do." He was still smiling as he leant in for a kiss when a cough came from the table at the other end of the room. Harry and Ginny both looked in that direction surprised.

          "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything," Fred rolled his eyes as he sat down to read the Daily Prophet and finish the cereal that Harry had started.

          "That was… mine," Harry began, "Nevermind."

          "Good morning, Fred!" Ginny said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment, pushing Harry away without hesitation.

          "Nevermind on the eggs, sweetheart. I'm going to go practice," Harry kissed her on the cheek and almost apparated.

          "Practice?" Ginny's question lingered in the air. He knew she'd ask.

          "You didn't tell me about practice. What practice is this?"

          "Oh, I didn't?" Harry gulped. He wasn't really going to practice. He knew he couldn't wait until tonight to find out what Ron and Hermione's problem was so he was going to visit Ron at work, try to find out exactly what was going on, and try to help them work it out.

          "No, you didn't," Ginny's voice was still sweet, but she managed to sound curt at the same time.

          "I… erm… Oliver called. We're practicing at his house… I promise I'll be back as soon as possible," Harry kissed her one last time, expecting her to be a little angry about him leaving her for an entire day, but to his surprise and luck, her reaction was the exact opposite.

          "Alright, honey. The girls and the kids are all going shopping anyway, so I'll just go with them. I love you. Have a great time," This time she kissed him just before he disappeared into thin air.

~*~

          "Harry!" The large woman at the front desk shrieked as soon as Harry appeared in the lobby of Weasley & Associates law office.

          "Genevieve," Harry smiled his beautiful smile at the brunette woman and walked towards her eagerly.

          "Here to see Ronald, I presume?" She started typing on her computer, making sure Ron was still in his private office located in the rear of the building. Harry nodded in response. "Lucky for you, he's been sitting in there all morning. Let me just let him know you're here."

          Genevieve began to press some buttons until Harry stopped her.

          "No, that won't be necessary. I'll just drop in…" Harry nodded once again in her direction before walking down the hallway towards Ron's office. On the way he saw Lauraine, Mandy, Charlotte, Kristyn, and Courtney, four of which were all of the girls Ron had tried to hook Harry up with at Christmas parties whenever he and Ginny would have a horrible fight. They all smiled happily, winking at him or blowing kisses. Harry only put on a fake smile in return and continued on his way to Ron's office.

          As he approached the wooden door that read "Ronald Arthur Weasley, President" in gold glittering letters, he heard Ron's voice along with an unfamiliar female voice coming from inside.

          "Oh, Ronald, you're _too_ flattering," The sound of female giggling filled the air and even though from Harry's standing point, it was muffled yet clear. This definitely caught all of Harry's attention and he didn't even notice when a young intern tripped over him coming down the hallway with coffee which managed to spill all over the hallway. She apologized profusely and Harry just nodded it off as more giggling filled the air until the room went silent for about three minutes.

          Harry couldn't take it anymore and without knocking, he opened the door angrily, preparing himself to be ready for anything he was about to see.

          "Ron, we need to talk."

[Author's Note – yay! End of Ch 6. I like it lots! And it's long! Wo0t! I hope you guys like it, too…. So who was in there? Hermione??? Or someone else??? Hmm… guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Oh, and what DID happen to Hermione? We still don't know! Stay tuned, kids! AND PLEASE REVIEW! Xoxo-Hannah Holt]


	7. Soar

Make Me Happy

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: WOOT! NO RIGHTS AT ALL!... I'd like to own some Harry Potter men though ;) haha.

_Will you give up, give in  
When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"  
Will you love you for you at the end of it all _

_Now in life there's gonna be times  
When you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurities seem to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is _

_Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door _

_          - Soar, Christina Aguilera___

          "I don't know where I went wrong," Hermione was screaming. Her face was red and blotchy from the many tears that had stained her pale cheeks.

          There was a small tap on the door.

          "Go away!" Hermione shouted.

          "Hermione, it's me," There was a small pause before the visitor continued, "Ginny."

          Hermione sniffled loudly before nodding her head slowly. "Come in." She muttered, barely audible.

          The door opened with a small creak and Ginny crept in slowly. She approached where Hermione was sitting on the corner of the bed and pulled up the wicker rocking chair in the corner to sit in front of her best friend. She placed her hand on top of Hermione's and brushed a tear with the other.

          "Hermione, you need someone to talk to. I'm here," Ginny saw the way Hermione was hurting and she felt her own eyes begin to sting with the familiar tug of water.

          Hermione sniffled again before even trying to speak.

          "He thinks I'm…" She stopped and looked down at her hands. "Cheating on him."

          Ginny gasped. She wasn't expecting this. Not from Hermione and Ron. No one would have predicted this. Back at school, those two were the perfect couple. You never saw one without the other. But Ginny of all people would know what "the perfect couple" could turn out to be… her and Draco weren't exactly the chummiest buddies in the world now that he was married to Parvati and had three children. They spoke maybe one or twice a year.

          "I don't know what to say…" Ginny stopped.

          "Don't say anything." Hermione's tears were flowing freely again.

          "Why not? Please tell me it isn't true," Ginny pleaded with her friend as she squeezed her hand gently.

          Hermione was silent.

          "Hermione, please prove me wrong. You aren't cheating on him, _are you?_" Ginny had tears down her cheeks now, as well.

          "No, it's not true," Hermione shook her head. "At least, I don't think it is."

          "What do you mean you don't _think it is? Wouldn't you know if you were cheating on Ron or not?" Ginny started. She looked confused and she felt hurt._

          "There was a small… _fling_ with someone at my office with _someone_, but I wouldn't necessarily call it _cheating_." At this Hermione sobbed like she would never see the light of day again and someone had run over her best friend.

          "Then if it's not cheating what is it?" Ginny tried to keep her voice at its usual level, but now she was upset, too and she couldn't hide her disappointment as well as she thought she could.

          "It's complicated," Hermione started before Ginny interrupted.

          "I've got time and I want to hear it. You're my best friend and he's my own damn brother. I want every detail, _now," Ginny commanded._

          "Well…"

          "Watch out, Hermione!"

          Hermione backed into the man before she knew what hit her and she fell on the ugly gray and white tiles with a small thump.

          "I'm so sorry, doctor, I didn't mean to," Hermione gulped and turned red before looking up to face the man she'd collided with.

          "Oh, it's all right," The tall, dark, and handsome man made Hermione's oxygen get caught in her throat as she took a double take. "Here, let me help you." He held out his hand which Hermione took gratefully, still a little dumbfounded.

          "T-th-thanks," Hermione stuttered, smiling her huge, gorgeous and flawless smile.

          "No problem. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kevin Morgan…" He shook her hand gratefully before letting it drop dully to her side. Hermione caught her breath and snapped out of her state of shock and realized she was drooling on herself. She wiped away the drool quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed and smoothed off her new navy blue nurse robes.

          "Oh, I'm sorry… I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione caught herself quickly and shook her head, "I mean, Hermione _Weasley. Wait," A dramatic pause followed, "How did you know my name, Mr. Morgan?"_

          "Call me Kev and the name tag might have helped a bit," He flashed her his heart-stopping smile and her face turned just as red as before as she let out a small laugh.

          "Whoops. Duh, Mione," She laughed again and shifted her weight from her left to her right hip, crossing her arms over her chest. Since she wasn't pregnant, her figure wasn't as suffering. She played with the small silver pendant as uncomfortable silence filled the room.

          "Well, I better be going. I think they need me in surgery in about thirty minutes." Kevin smiled one more time.

          "Nice meeting you," Hermione said kindly before quickly exiting the small break room and heading straight for her office.

          "_Very nice meeting you,"_ she muttered to herself.

          "Okay, so you met this incredibly not-so-unfortunate looking guy and you cheat on my brother? The boy you've been in love with for _seven years now!?" Ginny started. Hermione just sat there, letting salty tears drop from her face onto her hands. "Mione, I've met tons of good looking people and I've never cheated on Harry with them! It doesn't mean I wasn't attracted or I wasn't interested, I just knew no one will ever be able to love me as Harry does and I could never love anyone as much as I love him."_

          "THAT'S WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! RON AND I AREN'T LIKE YOU AND HARRY!" Hermione couldn't control herself anymore. She screamed and stood from her bed. She walked over to the window and sat down on the window seat, staring out at the busy street below.

          "I'm sorry, Hermione," Ginny felt Hermione wince as she put her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

          "I am, too. You and Harry are made for each other. You have no clue what a fight is," Hermione sniffed against and wiped her nose with the back of her hand clumsily.

          "Harry and I fight more than anyone thinks. About two years ago, when James was about one year old, we went through horrible times… I remember having no one to turn to because you and Ron were in Jamaica and the rest of the family was too busy doing different things… I went into a depression I thought I'd never get out of. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, Harry would go away for days at a time just to get away from me and he'd take James with him. I was all alone and it hurt. Until one day when we decided to go see a marriage counselor and see if we could fix whatever had happened. Now we could never be happier. It's like we _needed that hardship… that time of ignorance and arguments… to help us make our bond stronger. And it worked. I don't regret a thing." Ginny was still crying, remembering how powerful some of the things she and Harry had exchanged during the time of trial._

          "Yes, but you didn't _cheat_ on him," Hermione began but she couldn't continue because she was crying so hard.

          "So now you're convinced you did cheat on him?"

          Hermione nodded slowly in response, still staring out the window.

          Ginny was torn in two… did she side with her best friend or with her big brother?

          "I'm so sorry, Ginny…"

          "Is the baby Ron's?" The question burned both Hermione and Ginny so bad that tears didn't even describe half the emotions that were going on in both of their minds.

          "I don't know. I truly don't know." Hermione shook her head in shame. She felt like she was going to die. No, she _wanted to die. Crawl into a hole in the floor and just die. It'd be better for everyone. Especially Ron._

          "There's only way to find out," Ginny said, still looking at the slick bun on the top of Hermione's head.

          Hermione shook her head stubbornly.

          "No, I won't go. I don't want people to think I have doubts on who the father is. If anyone found out it'd be all over the Daily Prophet. I can see it now: _Medi-Witch of the Year cheats on famous Chudley Cannon Beater husband!_" Hermione was still shaking her head.

          "Hermione, do it for me," She said sternly.

          "No." Hermione turned from the window to look at her sister-in-law.

          "Hermione, please," Ginny grabbed the cloak lying on the dresser next to them and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. "We're going _now."_

"Fine, but if anyone finds out…"

          "They won't. _I promise."_

[Good way to leave ya hanging, right? Lol. Maybe. Hopefully you liked it. No Harry or Ron in this one. Sorry… _maybe_ next chapter! You'll find out soon as you review! Love you guys! 3 3 – Hannah Holt]


	8. Believe Me

Make Me Happy

Chapter Eight: Believe Me

_You believed in me  
When no one else did  
You gave me the strength to  
Move on, my friend  
You will always be  
The one I remember  
To give my thanks to  
For my success_

_They just did not understand  
What I was going through  
My situation, they didn't care, no  
You tried to take a stand for me  
When I just could not  
Take it any longer_

          -Believe Me, Christina Aguilera

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you!" Harry was so angry his face was red as an apple. Ron was sitting behind his desk, staring up at his best friend with a shocked expression on his face. There he was, being lectured and bitched out by his best friend in the world about cheating on his wife. A year ago he never would have imagined himself in this position. A year ago he and Hermione were so in love it was intoxicating. They couldn't go barely an hour without talking or kissing or touching of some sort. Nothing could separate them and now, here they were… sitting in Ron's luxurious, huge, spacious office.

"I… d-d-didn't-," Ron began before he was interrupted again.

"I don't want to hear the excuses! I heard you two. I swear to god, Ron, I'll kill you. I really will," Harry spat. He was close to punching Ron in the nose. How could he do this to his wife… they were going to have a baby. Their life was going to end up as it should have all along.

"Harry, listen to me!" Ron stood up from his desk angrily as his eyes glared at Harry with even more hatred.

"What, Ron!?" Harry fought back.

"She came onto me!" Ron confessed, feeling a bit relieved. He hoped Harry would believe him, but boy was he wrong.

"Bull shit, Ronald!" Harry began. "I wasn't born yesterday and I'm definitely not stupid! I heard the two of you…" Harry didn't know whether the water pulling at his eyes were from sorrow for his two best friend's failing marriage or frustration that his very best friend in the world beside his own wife was lying to his face.

"Harry, I swear." Ron sat down again. He was feeling weak. His face was turning pale and his palms were sweating.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Harry's frustration was becoming easier to control as he took a seat slowly across from Ron's desk. He looked at his best friend with a hurt expression stretched across his face.

"Harry, please, believe me," Ron gave Harry a pleading look.

"I don't want to, Ron," Harry started. There was uncomfortable silence that filled the room. "My head tells me not to, but my heart says I should."

"Please go with your heart… let me tell you what happened," Ron waited for Harry's nod before beginning. "About a month ago when I hired Jenna, the girl that you think I cheated on Mione with, I noticed that something between Mione and I had changed. She was acting… almost distance. She spent days in and day out at her work and we hadn't… you know… in almost three weeks." At this Ron turned about the color of his hair and Harry just looked at him patiently with no reaction. "It just seemed… I don't know, _different?_"

"So let's get this straight: you hired this new attractive young woman, single, I presume?" Ron nodded before Harry continued, "And you and Hermione were having… erm… marriage problems or whatever you want to call them, so then what?"

"She started hitting on me after business meetings. I didn't know what to do, I was lost and confused. She'd come up to me and grab my arse or whisper something stupid into my ear and I would just laugh or smile or something polite because I can't be mean…,"

"Yeah, you never were mean to the girls," Harry cleared his throat, "specially the pretty ones."

"Whatever, Harry. Don't you see?"

"See what? You haven't told me anything I didn't already know."

"Well, I started getting suspicious about Hermione cheating on me when I would just reach out to touch her hand or help her up, etc., she would wince or try her best not to respond. She doesn't want me to touch her and it worries me. I know pregnant woman can be pretty moody, but she is absolutely disgusted by me and I don't know how to fix it or how it even began in the first place. Harry, I need help," Ron's face and tone were begging and full of sincerity.

"Do you have any actual evidence that she cheated on you?" Harry's question sat in the air and the tension could have been cut with a knife.

After long silence, Ron broke it. "Well, no."

"Then why are you bringing it up?" Harry asked curiously.

"I… I don't know," Ron began.

"So did you or did you not cheat on her with Jenna?" Harry began.

"All I did was kiss her. I promise to God, Harry." Ron's eyes were streaked with tears now. "Now that I think about it, I'm grateful to the fact that you walked through that door when you did because I have no clue how far I would have gone and how much I would regret it. I never want to hurt Hermione…" Ron was sobbing. His face was buried in his hands.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Harry let a tear fall from his eye as he watched his best friend look like he'd been torn in two.

"I know, Harry, I know."

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Harry's voice was once again filled with concern.

"I'm not sure… Do you think she cheated on me?" Ron looked up at Harry, his eyes blood shot and his face red and swollen.

"I don't have any facts to say she did or she didn't and my least favorite thing in the world are assumptions… so I don't plan on making any." Harry's words were full of wisdom. He remembered back to the time he thought Ginny was going to commit suicide because she thought everyone in the world was out to get her. She'd go into rages for no reason and she was becoming potentially harmful for both Harry and their son, James. He'd had to stay with Sirius and Remus for days at a time just to make sure Ginny didn't do anything drastic. He'd had people make sure she was okay every day, but he knew he would just have to let her work it out alone or they'd both get hurt.

"What would you do, Harry?" Ron stopped crying and just looked at his best friend.

"I'd talk to her."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll go to Plan B." Harry nodded his head a little in a confirming sort of way.

"What's that?" Ron looked interested.

"I'm not sure yet."

~*~

"Watch out, these may sting a bit," The doctor warned as she gave Hermione a vaccination that would retrieve the DNA and the gender of the baby. If the liquid turned blue it was a boy and if it turned red it's a girl. After the color is prominent, then they would split it into two tubes and put specific chemicals to determine who exactly was the biological father. If the tube turned white it was Ron's and if it turns Gray then it was Kevin's.

"I can't believe I'm actually having this done." Hermione was crying onto Ginny's shoulder as the nurse removed the large needle and put the liquid into two tubes. It would take about ten minutes for the gender color to be revealed and then the lab would take twenty four hours to send results of the DNA test.

"Mione, everything will be fine and you know eventually you'd have to know the truth. Whether it be now or in twenty years. It's better now… or the baby may have grown up living and believing a lie and you don't really want that… do you?" Ginny hugged her friend as the tubes began to turn red.

"Oh, look at that!" The nurse exclaimed. "It's definitely a girl."

Hermione let a small smile appear on her face.

"Well, at least some good news." Hermione wiped the tears from her face and stood from the examination table.

"You're free to go. Results of the DNA test will be owled to you tomorrow around-," The nurse glanced at her watch witch read 12:30 in the afternoon. "Around one o'clock tomorrow." She smiled politely, took the two tubes and left the room with a small click of the door behind her, leaving Ginny and Hermione in the small white, boring room alone.

"Oh, gosh, Ginny, what if it's not Ron's?" Hermione started feeling tears on her face again as the question echoed through the room

"I don't want to think about it," Ginny began. "Wait… Have you told Kevin that this baby might possibly be his?"

"Well, no, not exactly…"

Ginny was shocked. "Why not!? Doesn't he want to know… doesn't he care?"

"He disappeared six months ago."

[Author's Note~~ Okay, so the chapter isn't that long or really that great… but I kinda like where it's headed and I basically know what I'm doing… it's amazing how stories can write themselves sometimes! R&R AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! 33 –Hannah Holt]


	9. Love Will Find A Way

Make Me Happy

Chapter Nine: Love Will Find A Way

Disclaimer: I own no characters except the children. Harry Potter Five is finally here! REJOICE!

'No the rain wont last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say good-bye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way'

-'Love Will Find A Way' by Christina Aguilera

"I never knew…" Ginny said apologetically. She felt horrible. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione felt a tear struggle to escape her eye and made a trail slow down her cheek.

"It's okay…" Hermione started, wiping away the tear with her right hand quickly and standing from the Exam table with a bit of trouble. Ginny held out her hand, trying to help her best friend up easier.

They walked in silence to the fireplace and Ginny followed the waddling Hermione closely.

"Ginny Potter's!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw the handful of powder before being enveloped by bright green emerald flame.

Ginny filled the cup with water quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" She asked as Hermione shook her head again. She took a seat across from Hermione at the small table in the large kitchen of the house she and Harry shared. Sunlight streamed in through the window, making the water sparkle different colors against the wall. Hermione smiled as she watched it.

"I wish we were kids again," She said, dreamily, laying her head in hand.

"I don't." Gin let out a small laugh, more like a grunt as she studied Hermione's face.

"Everything was so… easy," Hermione's eyes looked as though they were glazing over. Ginny laughed.

"Not for everyone, Mrs. Head-Girl-Prefect-I'm-Perfect!" Ginny took a drink as she continued to mentally examine Hermione's expressions.

"It's just…" Hermione paused. "I didn't have to worry about this _stuff_." Hermione looked down at her larger-than-normal stomach.

"Yeah, I understand." Ginny said quietly, also looking at her own pregnant stomach that was only slightly beginning to bulge under her tight sweater.

"So many memories…"

_"Ron! Stop!" Hermione's laughs echoed through the hall._

_"Mione…" Ron stopped laughing and his expression turned serious._

_"What?" Ron always did joke around and Hermione never knew when to take him serious._

_"Tell me something…" He took both of her hands. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in curiosity._

_"Yes, Ron?" Hermione wondered why her heart was beginning to beat faster. What was he up to?_

_"Hermione Lynn Granger, how does Hermione Lynn Weasley sound?" Ron dropped to one knee and to Hermione's surprise, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet deep purple colored box. He propped open the lid, exposing a beautiful silver-banded ring ornamented with a large square crystal-clear diamond._

_Silence ensued as Hermione's lower jaw got closer and closer to the floor._

_"Well…?" Ron felt his palms begin to sweat. His expression turned into frantic nerves. Hermione still didn't respond. "Hermione, _please_ say something._

_"I…" Hermione burst into tears._

_"You…?" Ron was still on one knee. She nodded her head slowly, still in shock. Ron smiled widely, standing in front of his fiancée. He brought her hands to his face and kissed each palm delicately before wrapping both of his strong arms around her and burying his face in her soft, straight hair._

_Hermione's mind sorted through all sorts of questions._

We're only in our seventh year? When did Ron plan to get married? Did Ron want a large family? Did he want a bit wedding as I do or does he like the idea of eloping?

_She was interrupted abruptly by Ron's lips pressed against her own._

_"I love you, Hermione." Ron whispered as he still held her in arms._

_They were caught up in their self-created bliss when a rustlin in the bushes suddenly snapped Hermione back into reality. She glanced around nervously._

_Ron walked over to the moving bush cautiously and pulled a few leaves back, revealing Ginny and Harry looking extremely guilty as charged._

"Haha, good times, good times." Ginny sighed, feeling a slight blush gain control of her cheeks.

"We were so in love," Now it was Hermione's turn to sigh.

"Yeah…" Ginny paused feeling extremely uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and realized she couldn't bring herself to look Hermione in the eye.

"Remember the wedding?"

Hermione asked, looking at Ginny who was busy looking out of the large kitchen window into her overly large backyard where she had seen Harry teach James countless lessons about Quidditch.

"How could I forget?"

_Ron glanced up at the large gray cloud looming directly above the hustle and bustle of the ive hundred guests and ghosts assembled for his and Hermione's wedding. It had been close to a year and two months since he had proposed and today was finally _the _day. Ron looked around anxiously as brother by brother came up and shook his hand whole-heartedly._

_ Every Weasley man (and Harry) was dressed in a tuxedo. Ron wiped the excess sweat off his hands and onto his tuxedo pants as the minister approached him._

_ "Ready to get started?"_

_ Ron and his brothers nodded their heads almost in unison. The men took there places as Hermione's five-year-old, blonde-haired cousin skipped down the aisle throwing red, pink, and white rose pedals everywhere, including on guests sitting by the aisle. Everyone chuckled as she ran out of flower pedals, stopped in mid-skip and shrugged before running toward her rehearsed spot in front of where the bridesmaids would soon be._

_Not soon after, Ginny, dressed in a long, lavender spaghetti-strapped dress with her hair pulled up on the top of her head, slowly strolled down the aisle clutching a small bouquet of pink roses. Harry caught himself smiling ecstatically watching his own fiancée come down the aisle and he became even more anxious to the day she would be the one in the white dress and veil and have bridesmaids and groom's men of their very own._

_ Following behind her was Fleur, Penelope, Amelia, Katie, and last but not least, Angelina. As Angelina took the final bridesmaid spot, the infamous Wedding March echoed and every guest rose to their feet._

_Ron felt two warm drops of moisture trickle down his cheeks as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walked arm in arm with his soon-to-be father-in-law. He would have usually cared if someone had seen him cry, especially since only one person had seen him cry and that was the most wonderful woman on the Earth that he was about to marry. As she got closer Ron could feel his hormones becoming harder and harder to control. Every inch of him wanted to jump on her and kiss her all over. Then carry her away to a deserted island where he could do nothing but feed her grapes and rub suntan lotion all over her already-tanned body._

_ Ron snapped out of his vision of Hermione in her hot pink string bikini and chocolate covered strawberries in bubbling hot tubs with overflowing glasses of champagne._

_He yelled at himself mentally._

_"_Stop being a pervert, Ronald!"

_He took Hermione's hand in his own. He was relieved to see he wasn't the only one crying. Tears streaked her cheeks as well._

_The minister started with vows and as though time flew by, it was time for little PJ to come down the aisle with the sixteen carrot diamond ring on a black velvet pillow._

_The little boy walked quickly and midway down the aisle, the small redhead tripped on his own shoelaces, sending him forward, but luckily not ending up on the ground. HE regained his composure before finally reaching the bride and groom. Just as he held the pillow up for Ron to take the ring, a raindrop fell onto Ron's face, followed by a few more. _

_He placed the ring on Hermione's ring finger, and she did the same with his._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_The exact words Ron had yearned to hear all day. The rain poured down on the two lip-locked lovers as the crowd (who were now holding purses, bags, umbrellas, etc. over their heads to guard from the rain) cheered. The couple embraced and Ron whispered something into his new wife's ear causing her to turn bright red._

_"Presenting to you the new Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Arthur Weasley!"_

_Hermione and Ron managed to get into the limo before the aisle was flooded with water._

"I looked like a drowned rat when we got to the honeymoon suite," Hermione laughed for the first time in awhile.

"No, you still looked gorgeous." Ginny reassured her best friend. "I've always wanted to know what he said to you to make you turn _that _red." They always said curiosity killed the cat, right?

Hermione turned the same shade as she had that night. "Something along the lines of 'I like it when you wear white in the rain… but I'll like it better when you wear nothing in the rain.'"

Both girls laughed hysterically.

"You were so in love with him…" Ginny began.

"I still am." Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Then forget Kevin and tell Ron everything. I know my brother, he loves you just as much."

Hermione shook her head slowly and glanced up at the clock, noticing it was dark outside.

"Ah! It's bed time. Big day, tomorrow." Hermione struggled to stand as Ginny stood easily.

"It's only 8:30?"

"I know, but I need rest." Hermione started. Ginny nodded and hugged her best friend.

"Good night, Gin!" Hermione said as she left and went upstairs to the gust bedroom.

Ginny tidied up the kitchen as she wondered if she'd see Harry that night.

As if answering her question, a pop! Sounded behind her. She smiled broadly. She turned around to kiss her husband until a gloved hand covered her mouth and she slipped into a world of unconciousness.


	10. Obvious

Make Me Happy

Chapter Ten: Obvious

_'I don't know what  
I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't  
Look you in the eyes  
Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious?'_

_          -Obvious, Christina Aguilera_

Disclaimer: Book 5 is here and things have changed… but oh, well. Here goes nothing.

Hermione awoke abruptly to the familiar kicking of the baby. She was regretfully reminded of why she was dreading today – the DNA results.

She yawned and glanced at the digital clock which read 11:15. This number didn't surprise her because she hadn't actually fallen asleep until around 4 or 5 in the A.M.

Sleepily, Hermione rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She tried to brush through her frizzy brown bush on the top of her head without any luck. It was pointless. She set down the green brush on the marble counter and went downstairs to see where Ginny was.

After waddling down the stairs, having an unusually amount of difficulty, she didn't spot Ginny in the kitchen or living room for that matter.

She searched every room downstairs except the master bedroom with no trace of Ginny. She suspected Harry had come home last night and they had stayed up… well… _late._

She knocked cautiously. No stir from inside the room was audible to Hermione. She knocked for a second, third, and fourth time before opening the door herself. The queen sized bed was made neatly as if it hadn't been touched at all. Hermione glanced around the room. Nothing was out of it's usual place.

Hermione shrugged and closed the door behind her again. She decided that maybe Ginny had gone out for lunch with Harry or something. It wasn't like her not to leave a note or something of some sort.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out as she reentered the kitchen. She made herself a glass of ice cold water and noticed The Quibbler sitting on Ginny's countertop by the silver sink, not exactly Hermione's favorite type of magazine, but against her good judgment she picked it up anyway. She carried it along with her water to the table she and Ginny had been sitting at only the night before. Sunshine poured into the room.

"Ginny?" Hermione called once more. She settled down in the chair by the table and began to read. 'She'll show up eventually,' Hermione thought to herself as she became engrossed in an article on newly discovered scandals in the Ministry of Magic. She turned a couple of pages until a title of a certain article caught her eye.

**Doctor from St. Mungo's disappears for six months**

Kevin Matthew Morgan was sent on a special missions trip along with four other doctors, medi-witches, and healers to study and evaluate causes for disease in South Africa last August. Morgan was accompanied by specialists McKenzie Doorman, Kirsten James, Mark Bennett, and Stewart Jennings who all returned home in late November.

"We were watching and studying ways for disease control in Sierra Leon when one minute, I turn around to get a tool and the next, Kevin's not there. It's almost as if he just _disappeared_." Bennett stated.

"We waited a couple of weeks, hoping he'd apparate back if apparition was even involved, but we had no such luck. By the time our mission trip was scheduled to be over, we had no more clues to where Kevin had disappeared to then we had in the very beginning." Was Doorman's only remark.

No one knows exactly what happened to Dr. Morgan, but Ministry officials are covering the case and hopefully one day we may find him. We haven't given up hope.

Hermione sipped her water as she read. She couldn't read anymore before tears would come out again and she contemplated if a hot shower was exactly what she needed.

She set the paper down on the table and went upstairs to shower. She let the steaming hot water run over her body, hoping it'd wash all the confusing problems and DNA tests and pregnancy tests away. It just wasn't fair.

'Why did _I have to go through this?' Hermione asked herself. 'I've done nothing wrong.' She shook her head. She had done something wrong. She turned off the water and wrapped her hair in a towel that looked like a turban, dried herself off and put on a plain white three-quarter length shirt with blue jeans. Again, she was having more problems than usual and she had to take a couple of breaks to sit on the bed and catch her breath before finally finishing dressing. She went back downstairs to peruse the rest of her magazine when a small 'pop!' resounded behind her. She turned around quickly to see the familiar emerald green eyes and unruly jet black hair standing there, looking as though he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night._

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to stand with support of the table, but didn't succeed. She gave in and sat back down in the chair.

"It's Ron." Harry moved to sit down across the table from her. "I can't get him to talk to you. I caught him… in his office… with another girl-," Hermione sharp intake of breath cut Harry off immediately. "No, it's not like that." Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "He confessed everything to me. Well, really, there nothing _to confess, but he kissed her, that was all, Mione. Just a stupid kiss. You can forgive that, cant you?" Harry's eyes begged for forgiveness and Hermione felt herself giving in. But what else could she do? A stupid kiss was right. She'd done more than a stupid kiss._

She just sort of nodded numbly in response to Harry's questions.

"Do you think _you could initiate the conversation between Ron and you about this whole mess? We, being Ginny and I, don't want this to ruin your relationship and definitely not marriage. There's a _baby_ coming… doesn't that mean anything to the two of you? I can't imagine having a kid alone with no other parent to share the moments of the first step, first word, first kiss. Don't you want someone your child can call Mom _and_ Dad? Isn't that what life is about?" Harry's eyes still bored into Hermione and she felt tears on her cheeks now._

"It's just-," Hermione stopped. She didn't want to tell Harry.

"It's just, what?" Harry's head tilted as he continued to stare at her.

"I cheated on him!" She exclaimed, burying her head in her hands.

"You _what?" Harry's jaw dropped._

There was nothing but silence for what seemed to Hermione as forever. She sobbed as Harry tried to calm his anger.

"Have you told anyone?" Harry asked, still fuming.

"Just Ginny," Hermione muttered through her own hands, barely audible.

"How about telling Ron? I mean, he _is your husband and all!" Harry tried to keep from shouting, but he hadn't succeeded. Hermione flinched._

"I can't tell Ron… he'll kill me!" Hermione continued to sob.

"I just got done talking to Ron for the last twenty four hours. I think if you just explain the whole situation there's a possibility of him accepting your apology. I mean you do have one, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"It's not that bad. It's not like the baby isn't Ron's… _right?"_ Harry reassured himself it was Ron's. It had to be. Hermione was nine month's pregnant and it was two weeks before her due date and she was **just** now confessing she had cheated on Ron? Yes, it had to be Ron's.

"Where is Ginny, by the way?"

"I thought she was with you!" Hermione shouted trying to choke back tears.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." Harry stood up immediately. "Ginny!" He called.

"She's not here. I looked for her this morning." Hermione's sobs became louder.

Hermione nor Harry realized that the clock read 1:04 and an unfamiliar black owl pecked on the window. Hermione gasped as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Harry opened the window easily and untied the piece of parchment form the owl's leg as the owl flew away quickly.

_Mrs. Ronald Weasley_

Harry handed Hermione that paper. She untied it quickly, holding her breath, praying it wouldn't say what she dreaded it would.

Hermione gasped again as more tears flowed down her puffy, red cheeks.

"What do we do?" Harry started to pace around the kitchen.

"Oh-my-gosh," She muttered under her breath. " I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm in labor."


	11. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

Make Me Happy

Chapter 11: Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

_'__There you are  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow   
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life'_

            - Nobody Wants to be Lonely by Christina Aguilera & Ricky Martin

Disclaimer: wo0t.

          "You _what?_" Harry tried to remain calm. He remembered his reaction when Ginny had gone into labor with James. He hadn't freaked out as expected, but instead he'd remain his usual calm self and went through every stage that he and Ginny learned in their birth classes, but this baby was different… he totally spaced out.

          "Labor, Harry, labor," Hermione was heaving now.

          "Uh…" Harry stared at her.

          "Apparate back to the Burrow and get Molly and whoever else is around, then find my brother-in-laws to help you look for Ginny," Hermione ordered, still panting.

          "But-," Harry cut in.

          "GO!" She screamed.

          Harry disapparated immediately, landing with a small thump on the carpet in the living room of the Burrow. There was no one in sight.

          "Molly! Fleur! Katie! Angelina! Penelope! SOMEONE!" Harry yelled.

          "What is it, Harry?" Katie came running down the stairs with Angelina close on her heels.

          "It's Hermione, she's in labor… At my house."

          "She's vat!?" Fleur exclaimed as she and Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen.

          "In labor! You know, the _baby_!" Harry was frustrated now.

          "Oh, the poor child!" Cried Mrs. Weasley.

          "We should go!" Katie exclaimed. Harry wanted to scream 'duh' with all his head, but he knew that four women vs. him alone wouldn't be pretty. Not now anyway.

          "Wait! One more thing-," Harry was interrupted.

          "What!?" Angelina exclaimed.

          "It's Ginny. She's missing."

          "Missing!?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

          "Who's missing?" Fred called as he came bounding down the stairs. "And what is all this racket about.

          "You girls go help Hermione, I'll let everyone else know and we'll go look for Ginny. I'll send Ron to St. Mungo's ASAP!" Now it was Harry's turn to order people around.

          "Wait, who's going to stay with the children?" Katie piped in. At least someone was thinking straight.

          "Fred and George," Angelina offered.

          "Did I hear my name?" The tall red head came into the living room with a confused look on his face.

          "One problem with that," Harry paused as everyone looked at him suspiciously. "Ginny's missing."

          "My sister, your _wife_, Ginny? Virginia Weasley?" Fred was in shock for a brief moment.

          "My dear Virginia?!" Molly Weasley bellowed and began sobbing.

          "G-G-Gin?" Angelina stammered.

          "But Hermione said you girls have to go help her into St. Mungo's, we'll take care of Ginny. I promise," Harry relayed Hermione's orders to the four women.

          "Someone still has to stay and watch the kids!" Katie said quickly.

          "I will," Angelina piped in.

          The three other women nodded and disapparated immediately.

          "GEORGE! BILL! PERCY! RON!" Harry called still standing in the living room. There was a sound of feet shuffling quickly down the stairs and Bill and George came running into the room no less than five seconds later.

"What was all that yelling?" George questioned as he entered the room.

          "Ginny's missing." Harry said before they asked the question. "Is anyone else home?"

          Fred shook his head.

          "Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

          "Problem: he left in a mad rage because of something you two fought about or something. Didn't tell anyone where he was going." Fred looked at Harry.

          "Well, I vote we look in every Hogsmeade store before we notify the ministry of Ginny's disappearance."

          Everyone nodded in agreement.

          "Everyone split up, that way it's faster." George decided.

          "How will we know if someone has found her?" Fred asked.

          "Uh… Whoever finds her brings her straight back here and leaves a note in Fred and George's shop on the door." Harry didn't care about the stupid details, he just wanted to find his wife.

          Everyone nodded and apparated into Hogsmeade Village.

          "OH MY GOSH!!!" Hermione screamed. What was taking Harry so long? To answer her questions, two of her sister-in-laws and mother-in-law apparated by her side that second and helped her up immediately.

          "To the fireplace," Molly demanded. All three women helped Hermione get to the fire place and Katie went in with Hermione's arm around her neck, clutching floo powder in one hand. She flung the powder on the two of them and screamed 'St. Mungo's!' as loudly and clearly as she could. The two remaining women apparated soon after.

          Molly Weasley rushed up to the nurses' desk in a panic.

          "This woman is having a baby," Motioning toward Hermione behind her.

          "I see that," the nurse said calmly.

          "Okay, well let's _see_ that she gets a room and her own doctor this very minute!" Molly's face was turning red with fury.

          "Molly, it's okay," Hermione muttered. "Hey, Ginger," Hermione tried to smile at her co-worker.

          "We knew we'd be seeing you in here soon, Mione," The nurse smiled politely before pressing a red button on what looked to be a muggle device called a telephone that notified her doctor, Erin Prenice, that she was here and in labor. "How far along do you think you are?"

          "This one's going to be short. I can tell," Hermione let out another moan of pain before a fellow nurse came rushing toward her with a wheelchair from one the white hallway to the left. Katie helped her into the chair quickly and all three women followed behind as they brought her to a nice large room halfway down the hallway.

          As they all helped Hermione into bed, Hermione realized the one person she wanted to see most wasn't here.

          "Where's Ron?" She asked between gasps for breath.

          "Uh…" Angelina responded. Everyone shrugged or shook their heads.

          "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!?" Hermione now looked furious. She was screaming.

          "He should be on his way." Molly smoothed a piece of hair from Hermione's sweating face and took her daughter-in-law's hand in her own. Hermione squeezed incredibly hard as she had another contraction.

          Harry bumped into Fred after an hour of searching Hogsmeade.

          "Any luck?" Fred asked.

          "None," Harry felt like he could crawl into a hole and die. What if he never saw her again? Never got to kiss her again? Hold her hand again? Hug her again? _Look at her again? Harry now had tear stains to match Hermione's own as he went into the Hogs' Head to see if she could be there or if anyone had seen her. By now, news had gotten around that Ginny was missing and more than just Bill, Fred, George, and Harry were looking around. Many others were trying to help as well. Harry and Fred decided to round up George and Bill and the four of them disapparated from Hogsmeade Village and back into Harry's house._

          "I looked in every store at least three times," Fred sighed and sat down at the marble kitchen counter, burying his head in his hands.

          "Do we notify the ministry?" Harry's tears were coming in little spurts. No one really noticed.

          "I'm going to go back to work one more time, see if anyone's seen her and check on Hermione at the hospital, I'll get back with you if I get any information." Fred disapparated without any approval from Bill or Harry.

          "Hey, Harry, come here for a minute. I think you should see this," George called from the living room. Harry's heart sank.__


	12. Make Over

Make Me Happy

Chapter Twelve: Make Over

_'__I __don't know why I can't feel inside  
Trying to hide, can't make it all right  
It's overkill, now I'm ready to fight (ready to fight)___

_I don't need nobody trying to make me over (make me over)   
I just wanna live simple and free  
I just wanna get away  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day'  
           - Make Over by Christina Aguilera_

Disclaimer: This story is going pretty well if I do say so myself. Hope you like it as well. Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS!

          Ginny awoke in a brightly lit apartment, her body aching with pain. Trying to move her wrist, she realizes she'd been tied to a chair with rope around her wrists and ankles. She gave a great sigh. She glanced around her again to see pictures of a tall, dark, handsome wizard with a young woman around her own age with shoulder length brown hair. Ginny immediately recognized her as one of Hermione's co-workers – Samantha Conan. Ginny gave a screech as she saw what looked to be a familiar red head below, noticing she was sitting in an apartment above Hogsmeade, but her attempt failed as she realized she had been put under the silencing spell.

          Ginny closed her eyes again, and imagined Harry standing there in front of her until she heard the door creak open in front of her. The man from the pictures strolled in, whistling different tunes to himself and holding a lunch tray with a glass of water and a turkey sandwich.

          "Ah, finally awake, Mrs. Potter? It's about time." The strange man paused. "I made you lunch. Pregnant people do need their vitamins after all." He picked up the sandwich and held it for Ginny to take a bite. She was hesitant, but her aching, starving body took over and took a big bite out of it. As she got closer and closer to his hand, she decided to take a chance and try to bite his fingers. She clamped down hard where his fingers had been, but he was too fast.

          "No biting now! Tsk tsk." He picked up the glass of water and held it to her pale, chapped lips. "Drink up."

          Ginny stared out the window as the strange man left the room with the tray. She gasped as she realized the apartment was right above Fred and George's joke shop, WWW. 

          "Figured out where you are yet?" He entered the room again, shutting the door behind him. Ginny stared at him coldly. "Those eyes… Hermione never mentioned how pretty you are. Picture don't do you justice," Ginny flinched as his hand brushed her chin. Her face showed disgust. That silencing charm isn't gonna do. If you scream, there will be serious consequences – understand?" He looked down at her with almost a loving expression on her face which made Ginny's lips curl that much more, but she nodded slowly in agreement.

          He performed the counter curse as Ginny felt a warm sensation swarm her body.

          "There," he said in a voice a little above a whisper. "Now let's hear that pretty voice."

          "Where am I?" Ginny asked coldly.

          "Hermione never told you?" The stranger walked around Ginny slowly. It hit her. This was the man who could very well be Hermione's child's father.

          "Kevin…" She gasped. She felt water building up in her eyes.

          "Quick one you are, Mrs. Potter," Kevin smiled menacingly.

          "How did I get here?"

          "The question is how are you going to get out of here?" He stopped in front of her and pulled up a chair from the wall behind him.

          "My husband and brothers will be looking for me, as I bet they are _right now. They can inflict some serious pain." Ginny was fighting tears._

          "That's what got me into this mess in the first place –you're stupid prat of a brother." He sighed. Ginny's anger boiled inside of her. She pulled at her bindings.

          "Calm down, Mrs. Potter," he demanded, the menacing, almost amused expression still plastered on his tanned face.

          "Don't call any of my brothers a stupid prat," Fury welled up inside quickly.

          "And what exactly are you going to do about it? You're the one tied to a chair – not me." He let out an evil laugh. Ginny's tears were growing steadily faster than the fury.

          "Why do you want me?" Ginny's curiosity was now building as well.

          "Well, for one, she told _you_ too much," He paused. "I finally have everything I ever wanted and that little bitch had to go and ruin it."

          "Excuse me for interrupting, but that 'stupid bitch' didn't exactly get pregnant all by herself!" Ginny exclaimed, a tear escaped her chestnut brown eye.

          "Yeah, yeah, whatever. My career was the best it's ever been! I'm engaged…" He stared out the window.

          "Until you got her pregnant…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

          "Right."

          "So what have I got to do with anything?"

          "Haven't I told you!? You could go to the Ministry with everything and ruin my career – my future!" He stood immediately with such force the wooden chair he was seated in went flying to the wall.

          "And ruin my best friend's marriage to my _own brother and_ reputation? Now why would I do that?" Ginny was sniffling, still trying to keep the tears bottled up.

          "Well, to be honest… I need money, because being 'missing' for six months can really hurt a person's income and that ransom letter I just delivered to your husband should pay off my rent for the next three or so years."

          Ginny's mouth gaped open in shock.

          "Ransom?"

          "Half a million by midnight or you, my dear, are as dead as your mother and father-in-law!" He laughed evilly for a second time and Ginny pulled her hardest at her bindings.

          "You evil man!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks now.

          "I _am evil and it feels… great."_

          "What if when you realize me I go straight to Sam with all this? Talk about someone who can ruin your career _and future!" She nodded her towards the pictures plastered all over the room._

          "How do you know my Sam?" His eyes looked calmer and softer now that the 'love of his life' was mentioned.

          "Hermione's company Christmas parties… she's such a sweet person. I've always liked her. I would hate to tell her that her soon-to-be husband is a crazy, psychotic asshole that got one of her friends pregnant and held another for ransom! Wouldn't that just suck for you!?" Ginny glared at him.

          He started to pace as his anger grew.

          "Don't talk about Sam!" He yelled.

          "Let's make a deal, then." Ginny said coolly, trying to reclaim the calm exterior she usually had.

          "You're in no position to bargain." Kevin shot at her.

          "Neither are you," said a familiar voice from the door. A voice that belonged to none other than the youngest of Ginny's brothers.

          "Who are you?" Kevin asked nervously as Ron's wand pointed at his heart.

          "Ronald Arthur Weasley married to Hermione Lynn Granger Weasley and I demand an explanation."

[Author's Notes! Wow, I hope this is a good cliffie for all you reviewers/readers who don't review out there! I love it… really I do. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I think there are only a couple of chapters left til the conclusion of 'Make Me Happy'! Please keep reading. I love knowing yall care. It's awesome. 3, peace, and pineapples [lol Abby] – Hannah Holt]


	13. A Voice Within

Make Me Happy

Chapter Thirteen: A Voice Within

_'__Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly ___

_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day '_

_            -'A Voice Within' by Christina Aguilera_

Disclaimer: I know where this story should end, but it's getting there that's the problem… bare with me!

          The front door to the Burrow opened as Charlie, Amelia, with their children, Oliver & Rachel walked in loaded with shopping bags.

          "We're home!" Amelia called sweetly, hanging their jackets on the coat rack in the front.

          "Hmm… that's weird. Doesn't seem like anyone's here," Charlie said picking Rachel and going up the stairs carefully. Amelia took Oliver by the hand and followed her husband up.

          "Hermione? Ginny? Katie? Gina?" Amelia's voice trailed off as they walked down the long second-floor corridor.

          "In here, Amelia!" Angelina's voice escaped from a room at the very end of the hall.

          "Gina?" Amelia smiled as she walked into the room where every Weasley newborn or toddler was playing contently on the floor or napping. "Where are the rest?" She let go of Oliver. He plopped down next to Christopher and Jonathan playing their mini-quidditch board game.

          "PJ, Marinda, Little Fred, Zenith, Alura, and Catrina are all outside playing Quidditch. Everyone else is in here napping or… getting into trouble. STOP THAT, EMILY!" Angelina yelled as the little red head threw the pink tea cup on the floor at her twin sister's feet.

          "You're letting the kids play Quidditch unsupervised outside?" Amelia asked curiously as Charlie walked to their room to put a drowsy Rachel to sleep.

          "PJ's twelve and the rest our no younger than 7. I think they'll be okay." Angelina blew a stand of stray hair out of her face.

          "Where's everyone else?" Amelia started cleaning up random toys around the room and putting them back in bins along the walls where they belonged.

          "Well, big news," Angelina sighed and looked at her sister-in-law. "Ginny's gone missing and Hermione's in labor."

          Amelia gasped. "So I take it you got stuck here watching all the children while Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Bill go look for Ginny and Fleur, Molly, and Katie are with Hermione at the hospital!?"

          Angelina nodded in return.

          "Don't Penelope and Percy get back from their ministry trip tomorrow?"

          Angelina nodded again. Amelia sighed and shook her head.

          "Well, what do you need me to do?" Amelia asked quickly.

          "Go see if Hermione's okay and report back with news." Amelia nodded obediently and went to find Charlie to tell him what was going on.

          She collided with him in the hallway, not minding where she was going.

          "Amelia, you okay, hon?" Charlie held her by the arms and looked down at her. She nodded.

          "I must go see if Hermione's okay, she's having the baby and all…" Amelia pulled away from him and disapparated right outside of St. Mungo's.

          "Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, relief flooded her body.

          "Don't' move." Kevin smirked, he knew she couldn't move if she wanted to.

          "Who are you?" Ron commanded, his wand still pointed at Kevin's chest.

          "Kevin Morgan." Kevin stood stock still, hoping that Ron wouldn't kill him when he found out about him and Hermione.

          "The missing doctor from St. Mungo's?" Ron looked flabbergasted. "Missing means no one knows where you are… which means you aren't here and you aren't kidnapping six big guys' little sister."

          Kevin shrugged and grinned evilly, squinting his eyes at Ron.

          "Oh, no, six big guys… I shudder at the thought. Shaking in my boots, you know," Kevin nodded in a smart alec way.

          "You should be." Ron wasn't even shaking or nervous at all. If he had to kill this guy to get his little sister back, then so be it.

          "So what is the big man going to do to me?" Kevin asked, looking at Ron with a sarcastic scared face, large eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

          "Tell me what you're doing here with my sister because if I found out you… violated her, you're in for it, man, not that you aren't anyway…" Ron glared at Kevin still making that stupid face.

          "Why should I tell you that? What are you going to do? Perform an illegal spell on me? OH, NO!" Kevin cried out with sarcasm. Ginny pulled at her bindings again wanting so bad to just walk up and slap him in the face.

          "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" Ron's temper flared up now, his face turned beat red. "YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES!"

          The little bell attached to the door to WWW gave a little ring as a familiar red head stepped through it for the millionth time in his life.

          "Hullo, Caitlin," He waved at the woman working behind the counter, trying to console his solemnity, as he walked into the back rooms to the wooden door with gold, shining letters carved into it which read:

          Frederick Weasley, President

          He stopped and unlocked it with the many keys in his pocket. As he stopped by the fire to floo into the hospital and see how Hermione was doing when he heard shuffling and what seemed to be yelling in the apartment upstairs that belonged to a school friend of his and George, Samantha Conan. He killed the curious side of himself flaring up inside as he took a handful of gray floo powder until he heard a familiar scream from upstairs.

          Fred dropped the gray soot back into the jar quickly and raced up the stairs located at the end of the corridor which lead to a hallway which had the door to the apartment at the end, where Ron stood stock still, wand in hand.

          Fred came up behind him as he spotted Ginny and a man lying on the floor, obviously unconscious, come into view over his brother's shoulder. 

          "What's going on?" Fred demanded.

          "Fred!" Ginny's anxiety was dying down.

          Ron lowered his wand as he and Fred rushed to Ginny, untying her from the chair.

          As they worked to undo the spell, Ron began to explain.

          "I came in and he was standing there and he told me about he and Hermione… and he tried to grab his wand and I yelled stupefy and now he's on the ground and…" He couldn't go any further before Fred interrupted him.

          "I'll get it from Ginny. Hermione's in labor at St. Mungo's." 

          Ron stopped and looked at his brother who had just successfully been untied from the wooden chair. She stood up, stretching, the tear stains still prominent on her pale cheeks.

          "Labor?" Ron stuttered.

          Fred nodded and Ginny smiled for the first time in all day.

          "What are we waiting for?" Ginny asked in a cheered voice.

          "I'll take care of Kevin, and get the guys, you two just go to the hospital and we'll be there ASAP." The two nodded and disapparated immediately.

          "Half a million? What a crock!" George was infuriated.

          "I'll pay it." Harry chocked on his own words.

          "I know you will, lad, but not alone, the family will help," Bill patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder as the three sat in the kitchen, awaiting news of any kind from anyone.

          "Harry!" Fred's voice called from the living room as he ran into the kitchen.

          Harry stood abruptly, knocking the chair he was sitting in backwards.

          "She's okay, she's at St. Mungo's with Hermione now," Fred sighed and Harry looked even more worried, running to the fireplace with his three brothers following close behind.

          The four of them stepped in together and threw a large amount of floo powder together.

          "St. Mungo's!" Echoed through the room as a green flame engulfed all four of them, leaving nothing but an empty fireplace behind.

          [Author's Note – Wow, this was the hardest chapter I've **EVER** written. I'm sorry if it sucks. I think there is one **maybe** two chapters left.]


	14. Don't Take The Girl

Make Me Happy

Chapter Fourteen: Don't Take The Girl

_'__Sam__e old boy  
_Sam___e sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl'_

_          -'Don't Take The Girl' by Tim McGraw_

Author's Note: Gah! I think this is the final chapter unless I do an Epilogue… we will see! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! This chapter was perfect for a favorite Tim McGraw song of mine so I had to stray from the Christina Aguilera and go with it… hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the Harry Potter character or any songs used.

          "Hermione Weasley," Fred said in an antsy way, shuffling his feet.

          "Six doors to the left down the east wing hallway right here."

          "Thank you," Bill said quickly before they began sprinting down the hallway, narrowly avoiding a couple of Nurses standing in the hallway.

          "Ginny!" Harry's voice choked as he saw his wife and they embraced quickly.

          "Don't ever leave me again," Harry was wrapped around her as he buried his tear stained face into her red curls.

Harry didn't notice that Hermione was lying in the bed seemingly unconscious with a worried husband grasping her hand desperately. Or the four crying women standing in the room.

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he saw everyone's faces.

"They don't think she's going to make it," Molly cried out as she blew her nose on a large purple hankerchief.

"Amelia came by and has gone to tell Charlie and Gina… We won't let the kids come and see their Aunt in this stage…" Katie was also crying as she managed to speak full sentences.

"I-," Fred couldn't talk before a tear escaped his own eye. Harry looked at Ginny with a confused face as Ginny nodded her head in sorrow, confirming what he dreaded. "The baby?"

"Is fine, amazingly," Fleur muttered. "It'z a girl. Hermione went unconsciouz before anyone could dell her dat de child was fine."

George took Katie into his arms as they watched and waited.

"Arthur's on his way…" Molly blew her nose again before plopping down into a chair in the corner of the room.

Bill was whispering something into Fleur's ear as they stood in another corner, unwilling to move or make too much noise.

"I'm going to go check on Gina," Fred walked out of the room.

"Could I have some, erm, time alone with my wife?" Ron's usually loud, boisterous voice was now meager and fragile sounding.

Everyone made their way out into the hallway, leaving Ron clutching Hermione's hands and stroking her forehead with the thumb of his other hand.

"Hermione, you can't leave me. Not now, not here. I don't care if the child is mine or not… it doesn't matter. I just want you, me, and our little girl to live happily ever after with no worries. I'll love you and her no matter what and you know that. I just wish… oh, I don't know what I wish. I can't blame you for anything, it was all my fault." Ron sobbed steadily and buried his face into Hermione's bushy hair on the pillow.

"No it's not," She muttered, her eyes fluttering open, sending to tear drops down her own puffy, red cheeks.

"Hermione!" Ron kissed her lips gently, smiling through the tears.

Tears were flowing down her own cheeks as she managed to grin weakly.

          "It's not your fault, Ron. It's mine," Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

          "But maybe if I hadn't been at work so much or-," His voice trailed off as Hermione shook her head looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes he'd come to love so much.

          "It was my fault. Just mine and mine alone." Ron started to talk, but Hermione cut him off immediately. "Don't question. Forgive and forget?" Her voice sounded hopeful as her hand was still entwined with his and his other hand still played with her hair.

          He nodded and leaned down to kiss her as the door opened.

          "Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, running over and gently hugging her best friend. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded slowly, returning the embrace of her best friend.

          The rest of the Weasley adults came into the room and each gave Hermione a hug. Everyone started to calm down as the doctors walked in, checking Hermione's pulse and all the machines she was attached to. Finally, a nurse came in with a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket and a pink hat. She handed it to Hermione, who was now sitting up in bed. She and Ron stared at the little girl they had brought into the world.

          "She's beautiful." Ron said quietly.

          "What do we call her?" Hermione murmured. She remembered the parchment she had unrolled which had been the very result she hadn't wanted. 

          _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_The DNA results are as follows._

_Gender: Female_

_Father: Kevin Morgan_

_Mother: Hermione Weasley_

Hermione's heart sank. Could she bare tell Ron or would she just forgive and forget as he had? No, she couldn't forgive herself if she never told him. She touched the baby's nose with the hand that wasn't holding it to her chest and began to readjust the little pink cap. She peered under and saw red, curly hair protruding with those big almond brown eyes that undeniably makes a Weasley.

"Well, no doubt there," Ron laughed as he saw the small hair under the cap. "Definitely a Weasley."

Hermione's smiled. The DNA results had been wrong. She felt happiness flood her system.

"Yes, definitely a Weasley." Hermione nodded, still looking down at her first born child.

"What do you want to name her?" Hermione looked up at her husband as he leaned over the bed, still staring at the creature in his wife's arm.

"She's just as much yours as mine… I'll pick one name, you pick the other." They nodded in agreement.

"Sidney," Hermione said aloud, looking up at her husband.

"Michelle." They smiled at each other. They were in a world of their own as many family members including Arthur came up and tried to talk to or play with the infant.

"What's her name?" Molly's words invaded their private conversation abruptly.

"Sidney Michelle Weasley." Hermione said.

"Sid… what a cute name!" Ginny exclaimed. The room was filled with more chat and laughter, but to Hermione and Ron, their newly created family was the only thing that mattered.

Nearly one year later, they found that the doctors had been wrong about three things. Ginny didn't have a horrible pregnancy, never having another attack or fall-out like the first again and Ginny and Harry were blessed with a beautiful little girl with fire engine, straight red hair named Audrey in late September; Hermione did make it through and she, Sidney, and Ron are still going strong; Sid was Ron's as a matter-of-fact. Hermione had had the test done one more time when Sidney turned six months and was relieved to hear the nurse say they'd made a mistake which had been a first in medical history. Kevin had ended up in the mental ward at St. Mungo's, Fred had explained everything to the ministry and Samantha Conan who had suspected something all along. Sam broke off their engagement as soon as he ended up in the ward. Fred made sure Kevin would never set foot outside of the ward again. Samantha ended up getting engaged to Seamus Finnigan not soon after. Hermione continued to work at the hospital even after Sidney was born. She delivered Ginny's baby and had been promoted to head healer. Everything was going to be just fine.

"I promise, Harry, you'll love it!" Hermione laughed ecstatically as she watched Harry opening the Christmas present she'd gotten him. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all seated in the leaving room of the Burrow, all the kids outside with the rest of the adults.

He pulled out a large crystal ball from the big gold box previously wrapped in a big red ribbon.

"Uh… thanks," as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all burst into laughter.

"I just figured you might be able to see the future better than Professor Trelawney ever could and I thought it was kinda pretty. I mean, after all, you are 'the boy who lived' so why not take a peak into the future?"

Harry gazed into the fog swarming in the ball. He didn't see anything and he didn't try to.

"I can see a big happy family with too many children and lots of red hair." He laughed as did the rest.

"I can see that, too," Ron said nodding toward the window behind Harry and Ginny where everyone was outside playing Quidditch, tag, etc. and eating.

"Think we should join 'em?" Ron asked.

"I guess so." Ginny replied, standing up.

"Thanks for everything, you guys." Hermione hugged Ginny, then Harry.

"Yeah, thanks." Ginny hugged her brother.

Harry shook Ron's hand.

Once outside, Harry and Ron wandered off to walk.

"It's about time everything started to come together." Harry said as they strolled around the large, snow-covered backyard.

"Yeah… I couldn't ask for more. Nothing could be better." Ron said, sighing and rubbing his hands together, trying to keep warm.

"Me either," They walked in silence for a minute.

"Harry, I don't know what I would have done without you during all that crap right before Sid was born. If I had done something stupid… I wouldn't be where I am now and my life wouldn't be as perfect as it is. It' just what I want and I wouldn't have it if you hadn't talked some sense into me." Harry wasn't looking at Ron as they walked, but stared intently at his wife, holding their three month old daughter, talking to Hermione who was also holding a very bundled up Sidney.

"We're both lucky," Harry said, still staring.

"Yeah," Ron nodded his head.

"Promise me something, Ron," Harry looked at his best friend now.

"What?" Ron stopped as Harry did.

"Make her happy, okay? She deserves it more than anyone else I know."

"I will, Harry. I will," Ron said as they started to walk back towards the family again.

Harry watched as Ron took Sidney from Hermione and the three of them wander off into the woods behind the Burrow, content with the feeling that his two best friends had started the family they'd always wanted and everything had worked out for the best. The rest of the family started to go in for Christmas Dinner, but Harry remained standing on the wooden porch behind the house, staring into the woods, thinking about everything.

"Honey," Ginny's breath made Harry's ear warm as she whispered into his ear, place her arms around his waist, leaning her had on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"You," He turned around and looked down at her. Ginny smiled uncontrollably, stood on her tip toes and kissed her husband passionately. They broke away a little later. Ginny nudged her head to the backdoor.

"Ready to go eat?"

Harry nodded in return with one last look out into the woods before following the love of his life back into the warm, family-filled home he loved with all his heart.

Ron was right.

Nothing could be better.

[Author's Note~~ Okay, so it's over! Please I need feedback! I'm so sad to say I finished, yet so glad I did. I hope this is a good ending. I don't think I'll write a sequel to this one… this is a good ending and I think I'm very satisfied with it. I hope you are, too! Thanks again. I love you guys! Peace, 3, & pineapples – Hannah Holt]


End file.
